New Perspective
by Its Katlinn
Summary: Evelyn Lobo, Gryffindor, has finally made it to her 6th year at Hogwarts and has managed to unnoticed by the entire student population. However, what will happen when she accidentally captures the attention of the infamous Marauders? I suck at summaries, so I apologize. Rated T.


_I'm in a meadow. 'What the bloody hell? Should I walk through it or...' I looked down and saw I was wearing a sundress and no shoes. 'Well, this certainly is new.' I quickly scanned my settings, looking for any dangers. Seeing none, I cautiously stepped forward. Nothing happened. I took another step. Then another, then another, then another. Soon enough, I was running through the meadow. A slight breeze in my hair and a grin on my face. 'This is brilliant. I feel so bloody free and-'  
_

"WAKE THE BLOODY FUCK UP!" _Oh Merlin, why?_

"STOP USING THAT LANGUAGE IN MY HOUSE." _What time is it anyway? I should probably get up... What day is it?_I opened my eyes and looked towards the ceiling, stretching out my limbs in the process. I waited until my vision focused enough and groggily turned my eyes toward the calendar_. __SON OF A FUCK! IT'S SEPTEMBER 1ST! AW SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!_I jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom, graciously jumping over random items that littered my floor.

"EVELYN GET UP." _Did he not hear me stomping everywhere!? What is wrong with him!_?

I yelled back to my older brother, with slight agitation, "I'M UP ALREADY, RAYMOND!" What a git. He needs to get his life these thoughts, I turned on the water, stripped, and stepped in the shower; ready to take the fastest shower I could have ever taken. I rinsed out my hair, making sure it was completely wet before lathering it in shampoo. I scrubbed at my scalp furiously, then began washing it out. For quick measure, just to make sure it was clean, I put in a little more shampoo and scrubbed it out. I flipped my head over began spreading conditioner throughout my hair. Leaving the conditioner in, I washed down my body with some scented soap, then washed my face some face-wash. After that, I rinsed out the conditioner and made sure all the suds were gone before stepping out the shower. I grabbed my bathrobe then another towel for my hair and speed-walked back to my room.

_Okay, now for clothes…. Screw it, I'm not trying to impress anyone__. _Out of pure rush, I picked out a pair of black shorts, a purple t-shirt, and slipped on my black and purple Adidas. I grabbed my already packed trunk and my bag then rushed down the stairs. "WHAT TIME IS IT?!" I yelled, urgency clear in my voice. I quickly grabbed some cat snacks, and some human ones, pushing them into my bag. Once I decided I had enough, I ran out towards the living room to see my mum, dad, and brother sitting casually on the couch. "How can you just sit there!? I'm going to miss the train!"

"Calm down, Eve, it's only 10:15." My dad said._OH SWEET MERLIN, NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I FREAKED OUT SO MUCH!_I let out a sigh of relief, feeling like a huge weight was being lifted off my shoulders. I clutched my chest, and sat down next to my mum. Breathing deeply, I attempted to slow my heart rate, which was going what seemed to a mile a minute.

When I opened my eyes, I took in the appearance of my small family. My mum, who was reading a book, was beautiful. She had fair skin, and a normal stature, at about 5"5'. Her curly, shoulder length brown hair was currently loosely about, seeing as she normally doesn't bother doing anything with it. Her green eyes sparkled as she read through whatever book she was reading. Her facial features are perfect; pink rosebud lips, small button nose, and high cheek bones decorate her heart-shaped face. Sure, she had quite a few wrinkles, but what 41 year old didn't? Her name is Annabeth Lobo and she is a muggle. Dad says I look just like her, which I consider a compliment.

I turned my eyes toward my dad, who was currently reading the newspaper. My dad is tall, if I do say so myself. Standing at 6'4 is my father, Emelio Lobo. He has slightly tan skin, being of Spanish descendant. His brown eyes has hardened over the years, but if you look closely, you can see a twinkle of mischief every now and then. Short black hair covers his head, with i bit of stubble of his cheeks, neck, upper lip, and chin. His nose if a bit hooked and his lips are thin. Wrinkles and laugh lines have made his face their home over the years. Like my mom, he's a muggle.

Finally, there was was only and older brother, Raymond Lobo. He stands just under my father, at 6"2'. He looks more like my dad than my mom. Actually, the difference between them is my brother's eye color, a vivid green instead of brown. Raymond went to Hogwarts for his schooling, seeing as he is a muggleborn wizard. He would always write me letters, telling me about his adventures during Hogwarts. He told me all about the houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. He was a Gryffindor, for the brave and chivalrous. Then, when he would come home for holidays, he would bring back all types of candies and toys. He helped me out a lot when I was a first year in Hogwarts, warding off bullies and such, but soon realized nobody would mess with me simply because we were siblings. He lives with his girlfriend in London while the rest of the family, including me, live in the small town of Little Whinging. He's only here today because he is my transportation to Kings Cross. He was currently reading a quidditch book, being obsessed with the sport.

"I wish you all would've woken me up nicely. I nearly had a heart attack, and you don't even care. I can just feel your love for me radiating from your hearts." I said sarcastically. They didn't give me so much as a spare glance. Well then, aren't they lovely_._ I glanced at the clock, which read 10:20. I held back a groan. Has it seriously been only _5 minutes_!? The bloody banshees, time!? I got up and began walking back up the stairs into my room. I looked around, checking to see if I left anything important. I nearly chocked on my own spit when I saw my _wand_ sitting casually on the dresser next to my bed. I picked it and put it in my bag, looking around to see if any of my family members somehow saw what would've been the dumbest thing I could've done. I felt something brush up against my leg and my leg spazed out and attempted to kick at whatever it was. I looked down to see my cat looking up at me with a curious expression. Yet another precious thing that could've been left behind because of my stupidity.

Instead of getting an owl as a pet for Hogwarts, I got a beautiful white kitten, whom I named Mary. Mary is all white, with the exception of her paws being black, and has blue eyes. She's my closest friend and I'm not ashamed to say it. Though I fear I may become a lonely cat lady when I grow older, I love my cat. Anyway, Mary is more playful than anything, but she has sass.

With a sigh, I picked her up and put her in my bag, which had an undetectable extension charm. It now contained my Hogwarts robes, which contained the Gryffindor emblem on them; some snacks, both for me and my cat; my wand, 11" Dragon Heartstring Core, Oak Wood, springy, good for Transfiguration; and my cat, Mary.

I looked around my room, which has been decorated over the years by arts and crafts. I'm gonna miss this place. With a small smile on my face, I rushed down the stairs, yet again. "What time is it _now_?" I whined to my dad.

"Time for you to get a watch," Raymond replied for him. I huffed at his response. Dick. My mom and dad chuckled at this, whose side are they on!?

"It 10:30 honey," my chuckling father finally said. _FINALLY. _My brother stood up at this and grabbed my trunk, pulling his wand out.

"Alright then, Eve, let's bounce," he said lazily. I resisted in rolling my eyes. I'll get that apparating license one day. One day, Raymond, one day. Gripping my bag closer to me in one arm with my other wrapped around Raymond, we apparated. Finally came that familiar feeling of being sucked through a small tube, as small and thin as a straw. I felt my stomach churn, as the contents threatens to spill. As a reflex, I swallowed it back, but immediately regretted it, seeing as it left a horrible taste in my mouth. Shuddering, I felt my feet being placed firmly on the ground. I opened my eyes, seeing the Hogwarts Express right in front of me.

I though my arms around Raymond and muttered "Bye, See you soon."

"You too, Eve, have fun." With a final squeeze, he was gone. Looking around, I began dragging my trunk onto the train. I'm not gonna lie, I'm nervous. After all, this is my 6th year. Okay, now to find a compartment.


End file.
